New Writers Challenge
by DelusiveTSCC
Summary: From the writers of the 'Fate' series and "Rampancy" This goes out to all those who review and enjoy TSCC, but have never written any of it in their life, or perhaps writers from other fandoms checking this place out. Well, this is your chance to write!
1. Challenge

Hello all. You may find yourself wondering who the hell you are talking to. Well, if you don't know by now. Delusive is an anagram for **D**arkDanny and **Elusive**Sanity. Anyways we have been conversing for a while and few days ago we were talking about the level of apathy and timidness within this TSCC community.

We have a combined 117,678 hits and 3,641 unique visitors. So we know for a fact that people are out there reading our stories, reading our works. We know that this fandom is not dead So, I ask of you. Why don't you write? What is stopping you? Do you feel that the writers out here will shred your stories to bits? (This is only the case for Heavenly Dawn, if you haven't read it, do yourself and your brain favor and just don't)

If anything we want you to contribute. Bring us your new ideas, bring us your grammar screw-ups and spelling mistakes. This challenge has little care about mistakes like that. It's about your growth as a writer! Back in May 2009 I had started Rampancy. The first chapter I had written was sitting on my computer for two weeks. Why? because I was worried about joining a new fandom. It's nerve wracking isn't it?

Anyway yeah I'm done talking. Time to introduce the Elusive in Delusive. ElusiveSanity! Oh, and you got a bit of spit up on your shirt. Might want to wipe that off dear!

[Quickly wipes at her shirt.] Well, that's embarrassing. Anyway, let me put this in simple terms…

This is a **new writer challenge**. Anyone new to writing at all, or new to writing TSCC is welcome to enter.

There's no limit on length. It can be as short or as long as you like.

There's no "ship" requirement either. You can write any character in any kind of relationship you want (or, you don't have to!)

No crossovers. This s strictly a TSCC story.

Timelines are not important. You can follow the show's timeline, or create your own alternate timeline.

Well, that should about cover it with the technicalities. You can always request a Beta reader if you're not comfortable with releasing your story without extra proof reading. We recommend a beta, but it's not a requirement. The only other thing that… could you hold on a moment?

DANNY! THE BABY IS CRYING!

Okay, sorry about that. Anyway, the only other thing that needs to be discussed is plagiarism. As authors who are also avid readers, it's often difficult to not let another author's ideas overly influence our own. We must always be careful that we're not stealing each other's plots. However, it may be….

DANNY FOR GODSSAKE CAN YOU PLEASE JUST TAKE CARE OF THE BABY? IT'S NOT THAT HARD TO CHANGE A DAMN DIAPER! I'M TRYING TO GET THIS CHALLENGE SET UP SO PEOPLE STOP NAGGING US ALREADY!

Ugh… men. Where were we? Oh yes, it may be possible to get permission from an author if you'd like to borrow their plot/story line. You MUST receive explicit permission to do this, and you must write the original author into your disclaimer.

Oh, yes, disclaimers… all stories must have disclaimers. It's a legal thing. I mean, fanfiction is technically copyright infringement anyway, but disclaimers kinda make it less evil. You don't own TSCC or any of the show's characters (except those original characters you create with your own imagination). You only own the plot. You can find example disclaimers at the beginning of either of my two stories. Don't look at Danny's though. He's a very bad example.

**Danny**: Also, please add that you are responding to the writers challenge in the AN alongside the disclaimer. So we know...

Oh...and one last thing...good luck!


	2. Entries

Danny… stop it! We're rolling. Danny! Seriously, I will pull the D off Delusive and smack you with it! Ahem…

Well, hello there again! We have an update. There is so far one official entry into the challenge that has been posted. There will be others once beta readers have completed their work. Here is the first entry:

* * *

**Movie Nigh****t **by TCandBTVSluver. (www. fanfiction .net/s/5998145/1/Movie_Night)

John Connor decides to sit down and pop in a movie, something he doesn't do often. But what happens when Cameron joins him. *Jameron fic*

* * *

Like I said, we have others coming in, and we're still accepting entries! We really want to encourage the entire TSCC community to try writing. Everyone has a little bit of creativity in them. There's nothing hnhnhbbhjhjb Alexis, stop hitting mommy's keyboard please. Anyway, there's nothing to be afraid of. Every author has a first story that they were nervous aboutbhbhbhbh. Hold on… DANIEL COME GET YOUR CHILD!

Sorry about that. So yeah, if you're still hesitant about writing, don't be! Nobody is going to be mean to you here.

If you're not sure if your story meets the qualifications, please ask. We're even accepting crossover fics, as long as the main characters are TSCC. For more rules… Ugh I hate cell phones! Nobody calls me all damn day until I'm trying to do something important…

Hello? What? No, she cannot come over, you're grounded. Until I've decided you've redeemed yourself enough to be ungrounded. Yes, I'm just the world's meanest mom aren't I? Oh well, you can go cry to your godparents. You better get home soon. You're mowing your Uncle John and Aunt Cameron's lawn for them before dinner.

Teenagers... Where were we? Oh, see chapter 1 for more details and rules about the challenge. For further information, contact us via private message, or hunt us down on the wiki. Good luck!


End file.
